Révélations
by Les syphonnes du bocal
Summary: Des serpentards et des gryffondors réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, du Veritaserum, un jeu des révélations et beaucoup d'humour, voilà la recette explosive pour apprendre à se connaître.


**Titre :** Révélations

**Auteurs :** Les syphonnés du bocal

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à nous, tout est à JKR malheureusment, sinon on en profiterait pour leur faire subir ça, et puis ça et encore tout ça !

**Rating : **T ça suffira amplement. Mais attention beaucoup de yaoi et de yuri donc pour les âmes sensibles, cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite.

**Notes :** C'est au cours d'une visite de lilitou à mon appartement que nous est venue l'envie d'écrire cette fiction. On s'est bien bidonnés à trouver les idées que vous lirez ci-dessous. Si l'écriture est exclusivement la mienne (Celikwi), les révélations abordées sont communes. En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons eu à la mettre sur papier.

**IMPORTANT : **N'oubliez pas de lire le commentaire de fin. Votre avis nous intéresse. Bonne lecture !

**Révélations**

_Prologue : Voldemort est mort en fin de 6e année, vaincu par Harry. Sirius est toujours en vie et Lucius et Narcissa ont rejoint l'ordre du Phénix pour rester avec leur fils qui avait refusé d'être aux ordres du Lord Noir. L'action qui va suivre se passe au mois de novembre lors de la 7e année._

« Comme d'habitude, ils sont encore en retard ! »

Drago Malfoy tournait en rond dans la Salle sur Demande tout en fulminant sur ces 'satanés Gryffys qui ne savent pas ce qu'être à l'heure veut dire' !

« Calmes-toi Drago, il reste encore 10 minutes, ils ont bien le temps d'arriver ! Tenta de l'apaiser Blaise, son meilleur ami.

- Si dans 5 minutes ils ne sont pas là, j'me casse ! Je n'étais déjà pas motivé pour venir mais si en plus je dois attendre, vous ferez la fête sans moi ! »

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Vincent et Grégory devaient supporter les jérémiades incessantes de leur Prince. Foi de Serpentards, même s'ils adoraient le blond, si les Gryffondors n'arrivaient pas rapidement, il y aurait un meurtre collectif avant la fin de la soirée. Déjà rien que l'idée de faire une soirée entre Serpentards et Gryffondors pour fêter la victoire du Sauveur contre le plus grand mégalomane albinos du siècle était, en soi, un suicide. Car même si la haine que se vouaient les 2 maisons avait fortement diminué depuis que le petit groupe présent dans la Salle sur Demande avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix, il persistait encore quelques petites tensions dues à 6 années de disputes et autres bagarres en tout genre. Dumbledore avait donc autorisé, pour ne pas dire obligé, cette petite fête qui, il l'espérait, permettrait d'aplanir une bonne fois pour toute la relation entre les deux maisons. Beaucoup avait désapprouvé cette réunion forcée mais l'idée de pouvoir boire à l'œil, faire nuit blanche et ne pas aller en cours le lendemain, était trop alléchante pour la refuser même si pour cela ils devaient se supporter les uns les autres. Alors si dès le départ, Drago était énervé, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

« C'est bon Malfoy, ne va pas te brouiller le teint parce que nous ne sommes arrivés qu'avec 5 minutes d'avance.

- Saches, Potter, que mon teint reste parfait en toutes circonstances. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu es généralement le seul fautif à mes excès d'humeur ! Et la moindre des politesses aurait été de venir avec un quart d'heure d'avance pour nous aider à préparer la salle.

- Genre, essayes de me faire croire que la Salle sur Demande n'avait pas mis à disposition tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour la soirée. Et comme ça je suis le seul à te faire réagir ?! Mais c'est intéressant tout ça ! » Fit Harry sarcastiquement.

Seul un très bon observateur aurait pu remarquer la très légère coloration apparue sur les joues du sieur Malfoy. Or, en ce qui concerne ledit blondinet, Harry a toujours su à quel moment ses répliques faisaient mouche, comme à l'instant.

« Bon, le plus important : où est la bibine ?! »

C'est ainsi que la soirée commença.

Au bout d'une heure, plusieurs verres avaient déjà été enfilés avec plus ou moins de modération sans qu'il n'y ait une quelconque entente entre les deux maisons. En effet, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards faisaient groupe à part, ne se retrouvant mélangés que lorsque l'un d'eux allait se chercher à boire en même temps qu'un autre élève de la maison 'ennemie'.

Excédée, ce fut Hermione qui proposa à l'assemblée de faire une activité commune : le jeu des révélations. Après tout, les tensions disparaîtront s'ils apprennent à se connaître et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'un jeu où chacun révèlerait une partie de soi ?

Tout le monde s'installa en cercle sur les coussins offerts par la Salle sur Demande. Tous, excepté un Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? S'asseoir par-terre est donc si inconvenant à sa seigneurie ? Ou est-ce le fait de se retrouver au même niveau que la plèbe ? Ironisa Ginny.

- C'est juste que je trouve ce jeu débile. Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que chacun dira la vérité ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la salle fit apparaître devant chacun un flacon de Veritaserum.

« Eh bien, si tu as une autre idée vas-y, on t'écoute ! Sinon tu t'assois et tu bois ton flacon de Veritaserum comme tout le monde et étant le dernier assis, c'est à toi que revient l'honneur de commencer le jeu en nous révélant un de tes secrets les plus fumeux. » L'invita Harry.

N'ayant aucune autre activité chaste lui venant à l'esprit, Drago s'assit et but son flacon non sans grogner son mécontentement au passage. Mais un bon Serpentard doit savoir se venger et il tenait l'idée parfaite pour cela. Le Sauveur n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

« D'accord puisque c'est moi qui commence, j'avoue être la personne qui a versé la potion d'attraction amoureuse dans le verre de Potter pour la Saint Valentin en 6e année !

- Attends, c'est à cause de toi qu'une majorité des filles et des mecs de Poudlard, toutes années confondues, a eu la subite envie de déclarer son amour à Potter pendant toute la journée ? Mon petit-ami m'a larguée ce jour-là parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux du binoclard ! S'indigna Pansy.

- Ha ha, maintenant que j'y pense, un grand nombre de couple a rompu à cause de leur soi-disant amour pour Harry ! Rigola Ginny. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de Bullstrode poussant la chansonnette en espérant conquérir son ... comment elle a appelé Harry déjà ?

- Son 'hérisson aux yeux émeraude'. » Répondit renfrognée ladite victime mais sa moue boudeuse fit place à un grand sourire avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« Il me semble d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas la seule personne de Serpentard à m'avoir poursuivi...

- C'est vrai ça ! Toi aussi Malfoy tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher après Harry... Ne me dis pas que... » Fit Ron suspicieux.

Sur le coup, Drago s'en voulut d'être à l'origine de l'apparition du Veritaserum. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ? Harry quant à lui rigolait : l'arroseur se retrouvait arrosé. Il avait hâte de savoir par quelle pirouette le Serpentard allait s'en tirer.

« Si je poursuivais Tête-de-hérisson ce n'était pas pour lui avouer mon amour. »

Et voilà, challenge réussi ! Après tout c'était vrai, il n'avait pas cherché Harry pour lui 'déclarer ses sentiments' mais juste parce qu'à cause de cette fichue potion il avait ressenti l'irrépressible besoin de mettre le Sauveur dans son lit. Après, quant à savoir s'il avait réussi ou non à l'avoir, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir... pour l'instant.

« Bon, j'ai fait ma révélation, reprit-il, au suivant ! »

Il fut décidé assez naturellement qu'ils feraient le tour du cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ce fut donc au tour de Blaise de se lancer :

« J'avoue être la personne qui a envoyé les affaires de Quidditch de Ron sur la girouette de la tour d'astronomie la veille du match Gryffondor vs Serpentard de cette année. » Fit-il en jetant un petit regard contrit vers le rouquin. Après tout, eux deux étaient arrivés à se supporter voire même plus mais ils n'arrivaient pas encore à 'apprécier' le meilleur ami de l'autre.

« Putain, j'ai mis 2h avant d'arriver à décrocher ma tenue de là-haut ! Et encore, si j'ai pu jouer c'est seulement parce que Dumbledore m'a aidé !

- Comment ça ? Le grand sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin n'est pas venu à ton secours ? Potter tu me déçois ! Fit Drago, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Excuses-moi, mais je suis parti du principe qu'ayant une tenue de rechange, il pouvait attendre la fin du match ! Mais non ! Parce que Môssieur est têtu et que soi-disant c'était sa tenue porte-bonheur, ça ne pouvait pas attendre !

- Bah quoi, je reste persuadé que je n'aurais pas arrêté autant de balles sans elle !

- Oui c'est sûr que sachant qu'on a failli être déclaré forfait à cause de ça et perdre la coupe, elle aurait été vachement utile !

- Oh aller Potter, c'est du passé maintenant ! Et puis vous ne l'avez pas encore gagné cette coupe ! Je te signale quand même, que tous les matchs n'ont pas été joués. Si on se débrouille bien, on pourrait être à égalité. Et dans ces cas-là on devra rejouer le match.

- Ce que j'espère avec impatience, je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré de ne pas avoir pu jouer contre mon adversaire préféré ! Quelle idée de tomber malade ce jour-là ! » Fit Harry.

Cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante laissa le reste de l'assemblée abasourdie durant quelques secondes avant que Harry, étonné lui-même par ce qu'il venait d'avouer - maudite potion - ne reprenne la parole :

« Bon apparemment c'est mon tour ! Vous vous souvenez des 40cm de parchemin sur ''l'utilité de la pâquerette dans la potion Tue-Vampire'' que Snape nous a donné, il y a 1 mois ?

- Attends c'est ce fameux devoir qui nous a valu 1 mois de retenue parce que nos copies auraient été soi-disant truquées ? Demanda Théo.

- Oui c'est celui-là ! ... eh bien ...

- Craches le morceau Potter ! Jeta froidement Drago qui se doutait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Ben ... j'avais un peu oublié de le faire alors j'ai jeté un sort pour que ce soit mon nom qui apparaisse à la place du tien Malfoy. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça n'avait pas seulement modifié le nom sur ton parchemin mais que le nom des Gryffondors était apparu à la place de ceux des Serpentards et vice-versa.

- Quoi ??? Fut le cri unanime de l'assemblée hormis Ginny qui était la seule d'une année inférieure.

- Putain, j'y crois pas ! Reprit Blaise, clairement impressionné. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de faire la même chose avec les devoirs de métamorphose de Dray et toi tu y arrives à l'échelle d'une classe ?! Je comprends maintenant comment tu as pu mettre sa raclée à l'autre face de cul !

- Blaise ...

- ... oui Dray ?

- On règlera ça plus tard ! Conclut ledit Dray, non sans avoir mis une taloche sur l'arrière de la tête de son ex-meilleur ami. Au suivant, Longdubat c'est à toi !

- Euh, en parlant de potion ... désolé Harry mais la punition que tu as eu suite à l'explosion du chaudron de Malfoy, c'est à cause de moi ! J'ai fait tomber un œil de chauve-souris sans faire exprès...

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Hermione. En effet, de là où elle était placée ce jour-là, elle n'avait remarqué à aucun moment Harry à proximité du chaudron du Serpentard. Ça ne pouvait donc être lui le coupable mais Snape n'avait rien voulu entendre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Nev', rien que de voir Snape avec les cheveux et la robe rose, ça en valait le coup ! Pardonna Harry. À qui le tour ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Vincent Crabbe... pour le trouver endormi sur l'épaule d'un Grégory somnolent. Théo qui était assis à côté de ce dernier, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

« À toi.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que je dois dire au fait ?

- Essaies de suivre un peu, tu dois nous avouer, pour l'instant, le plus mauvais coup que tu as fait pendant toute ta scolarité. Lui répondit Drago.

- Euh, en 6e année avec Vincent, quand on est allé chercher un truc à bouffer en cuisine, on a voulu que dans les plats des Gryffondors le sel devienne sucre et le sucre devienne sel. Mais on s'est trompé et tout le monde s'est retrouvé avec un truc soi-disant immangeable. Mais moi j'ai pas trouvé ça si dégueu que ça. Enfin bon à cause de ça on a été obligé de se faire des sandwichs.

- Quoi, c'était vous ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'aviez préparé mes sandwichs ! Pour vous faire pardonner ! S'exclama Drago.

- Je me suis jamais autant amusé cette année-là. Rigola Harry.

- C'est vrai que voir la bel... Weasley, se reprit Drago, être malade comme un veracrasse après avoir gagné le concours du plus grand sandwich et du plus gros mangeur était assez risible. »

Toute l'assemblée réunie se mit à rire au souvenir. Enfin, beaucoup rirent de la grimace que fit Ron en se rappelant avoir vomi tripes et boyaux pendant 2 jours. Un toussotement les ramena au calme :

« Hum, hum, en parlant de ce jour... c'est moi le coupable pour la bataille de bouffe qui s'en ait suivi ! Désolé Dray, je ne voulais pas te lancer cette tranche de jambon dessus. Elle était destinée à Blaise.

- Hey, j'avais rien fait pour mériter que tu me la lances. S'indigna le métis.

- En fait, techniquement parlant, si. Tu m'avais demandé de t'envoyer une tranche. Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes exigences.

- D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça a continué parce que Malfoy avait envoyé une tomate sur Harry, enchaîna Hermione. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi au fait.

- Il n'avait qu'à rire moins fort ! Et puis, je ne supportais pas de voir sa face, c'était réflexe, il m'énervait ! Grommela Drago.

- Eh bien merci, je retiens ! Fit Harry vexé, voire très vexé. Parce que si c'est souvenirs étaient bons ça c'était passé après la Saint Valentin, et leur relation d'ennemis intimes avait un peu évoluée.

- Attends, tu as utilisé le passé, ça veut dire que tu as changé d'avis ? » Essaya de rattraper Hermione. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui se tramait entre les deux mais quelque chose lui disait que le fait d'avoir abordé le sujet du lancer de tomate avait eu un effet quelque peu néfaste. C'était donc à elle d'essayer de rattraper le coup.

« Disons que depuis la fin de la guerre pas mal de choses ont changé. Et en mieux. » Dit Drago en risquant un coup d'œil vers le Gryffondor brun.

Et apparemment il avait donné la bonne réponse puisque Harry affichait désormais un petit sourire timide que seules Hermione et Pansy remarquèrent. Cette dernière décida alors d'enchaîner :

« Merci Dray pour cette révélation mais c'est à mon tour. Prosternez-vous sorciers et sorcières ! Vous l'avez rêvé et je l'ai fait ! La coupe afro de Cho Chang au bal de Noël, c'était moi !

- Noon ?! Mais comment t'as fait ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je savais qu'elle était abonnée à 'Sorcière Hebdo' alors je lui ai fait parvenir en cadeau de Noël, pour sa fidélité au magasine, une potion 'Super-frisottis' ! Elle m'énervait avec ses airs de 'regardez-moi, je suis la plus belle et intelligente' !

- Je ne crois pas m'avancer en parlant au nom de tous ici présents en te disant un grand 'MERCI' ! » Fit Harry en se prosternant devant la brune.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux dires du brun, Théo allant même jusqu'à embrasser goulûment sa petite amie : lui aussi avait eu droit à la drague acharnée de la chinoise.

« Bon c'est mon tour, l'élevage d'araignées que tu as trouvé dans ton lit un soir Ron était ma vengeance personnelle pour avoir révélé à tout le collège que j'étais en couple avec Dean.

- Hein ? Me je ne me souviens pas avoir dit une chose pareille ! Se plaignit le roux.

- M'étonne pas, tu étais complètement beurré ! Grogna l'irlandais.

- Ouais et c'est sur moi que ta vengeance est retombée : j'ai dû le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors qu'il hurlait comme une fillette !

- J'étais traumatisé ! La preuve, je suis resté 3 jours à l'infirmerie.

- Ouais, même que quand il est revenu, il avait tellement peur de retrouver des araignées dans son lit qu'il a dormi sur un tapis de notre salle commune pendant au moins 15 jours ! Se moqua sa petite sœur.

- Au moins, on n'a plus eu à supporter ses ronflements pendant ce temps-là ! Renchérit Neville.

- Et on a également échappé aux remarques dès le réveil quand il nous trouvait à poil dans le même lit, hein Dean ?!

- Puisque tu abordes le sujet de notre relation, j'avoue avoir lâché la bombabouse en cours de DCFM. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, Seamus n'arrêtait pas de me tripoter et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue.

- Et tu as réussi à tirer ton coup ? Demanda narquoisement Blaise.

- Euh... en fait non, à cause de l'odeur mon érection est complètement retombée et Seamus s'est vengé en m'interdisant l'accès à son lit pendant une semaine.

- Putain, j'imagine la frustration : se contenter de madame Cinq-doigts, tu as dû avoir mal au poignet à force ! Se moqua Drago.

- À ton avis pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec un bandage à la main gauche pendant dix jours ?! Grogna Dean.

- En parlant de frustration, mon très cher frère les bonbons que tu as si gracieusement reçu par un donateur anonyme à la Saint Valentin venaient de moi.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec la frustration ? Questionna Neville.

- Si je te parle de bonbons 'Toumou', tu comprends ? » Interrogea la rouquine.

Mais devant le regard perplexe de Neville, tous les autres affichant un air de compréhension à la mention de l'invention des jumeaux Weasley, Ginny poussa plus loin son explication :

« Ce sont des bonbons qui ne coupent pas le désir mais seulement toute possibilité d'action et ce pendant une semaine ! »

Au rougissement de Neville, elle sut qu'il avait enfin compris. Les autres garçons de la salle avaient un air compatissant envers Ron au visage. Mais pour l'un d'entre eux surtout, ceci expliquait bien des choses...

« Et pourquoi lui as-tu donné ces bonbons castrants ? Je suppose que c'est par vengeance ?

- Et tu supposes bien Blaise. J'en avais assez que mon frère soit sur-protecteur avec moi. Il allait même jusqu'à menacer n'importe quel mec qui osait s'approcher de moi ! La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase c'est quand il a chopé par la cravate un première année qui me demandait juste de lui obtenir un autographe de Harry !

- Hey ce n'est pas juste, Bill, Fred et Georges ont fait pire que moi : ils ont transformé un de nos voisins en bonhomme de neige parce qu'il avait osé te faire un bisou sur la joue ! Et tu ne t'es pas vengée pour autant !

- Ron, j'avais 4 ans, je comprenais même pas qu'un bisou sur la joue de la part d'un garçon ne signifiait pas la même chose qu'un bisou de maman. Mais maintenant, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule ! Rentres-le toi dans le crâne ! Je n'ai pas combattu contre des mangemorts pour rien !

- Mpff... » Fut la seule chose que trouva à redire le rouquin.

« Bon tu as décidé de bouder toute la soirée ? Moi, je dis ça mais je dis rien, hein, c'est juste que c'est ton tour ! Dit Blaise pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai plus rien à avouer puisqu'il a été clairement défini que j'étais celui qui avait fait le plus de conneries de toute sa scolarité...

- Oh aller, Weasley, tu dois bien avoir une petite anecdote à nous raconter !

- Tu as raison Malfoy ! Et puisque tu insistes, en deuxième année, avec Harry on a bu du polynectar pour se transformer en Crabbe et Goyle et t'interroger pour savoir si c'était toi l'héritier de Serpentard !

- Quoi ? Je savais bien que Vince et Greg n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. C'était bien joué mais nuls comme vous êtes en potion, je suppose que c'est une autre personne qui a fabriqué le polynectar ? Fit Drago en dardant son regard sur Hermione.

- Très bien, j'avoue c'est moi qui ai fabriqué la potion.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas participé à l'interrogatoire ? Demanda Seamus sans savoir qu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat.

- Euh... en fait, je devais y participer mais j'ai fait une petite erreur...

- Du genre ? Interrogea Théo.

- Au lieu de prendre un cheveu sur la cape de Pansy, j'ai pris un poil de chat...

- Ha ha ha ! »

Toute la salle explosa de rire, même Harry et Ron qui se souvenaient encore de l'allure de Hermione avec une queue et des oreilles de chat et le visage recouvert de poils. Même Hermione fut prise par l'hilarité générale.

Drago fut le premier à se reprendre, éducation Malfoy oblige :

« Alors là, je n'aurais jamais cru que la Miss-je-sais-tout aurait été capable de faire une chose aussi insensée. »

Il aurait en fait peut-être dû s'abstenir sur le commentaire à propos de l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Quand la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, il ne put que déglutir difficilement en attendant la sentence.

« Très bien Drago, je suppose qu'après toutes ces révélations, nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms. Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies dû faire malgré ton intelligence ?

- Grmbl...

- Pardon, tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, insista la jeune fille.

- J'ai dû survivre pendant une semaine sans argent de poche après que mon père ait décidé de me couper les vivres pour m'apprendre la valeur des choses.

- Mouahahaha ! Rigolèrent à l'unanimité l'ensemble des Gryffondors.

- Non franchement, arrêtez de rire ça a été dur à vivre pour nous ! Fit Blaise pendant que Théo et Pansy acquiesçaient.

- Au contraire, c'est bien parce qu'on imagine le calvaire que vous avez dû subir qu'on rigole ! Réussit à dire Harry entre deux hoquets !

- Ouais, c'est bon vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ?! Râla le pauvre Drago.

- En parlant de foutage de gueule, c'est sûrement la chose la plus insensée que j'ai faite suite à ça : traiter Dray de tafiole et y survivre.

- Moi c'est de survivre à mon duel contre Voldy. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, la déclaration du Gryffondor calma instantanément les personnes assemblées autour de lui. Étonnamment, ce fut le timide et introverti Neville qui sermonna Harry :

« Tu trouves ça insensé ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que si tous ici présents nous t'avons suivi c'est parce que nous pensions que tu avais les capacités pour vaincre et survivre encore une fois ! En fait, je t'envie, tu sais. Tu as des capacités magiques et, il est vrai, une telle chance que jusqu'ici tu as toujours réussi à échapper au renvoi et autres punitions suite à tes incessantes escapades nocturnes et coups tordus ! Imagines, moi j'étais tellement paniqué à l'examen de potion l'année dernière que j'ai essayé de jeter un 'ridiculus' à Snape pour qu'il porte les vêtements de ma grand-mère comme avec l'épouvantard. Sauf que je me suis fait prendre et j'ai eu un zéro à mon devoir en plus d'un mois de retenu que j'ai dû faire dès la rentrée puisque l'année était finie !

- Tu as essayé de jeter un sort à mon parrain ? Mais tu es inconscient ma parole ! Fit Drago incrédule.

- En parlant d'inconscience, fit remarquer Hermione, je crois que Vincent et Grégory sont définitivement hors jeu !

- Pfff, ils savent pourtant qu'ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool !

- Ça c'est sur vu le nombre de paris qu'ils ont perdu quand on voulait savoir qui tenait le mieux l'alcool ! Remarqua Blaise en rigolant.

- Et qui a gagné ? Demanda Seamus, actuel détenteur du titre de plus gros buveur chez les Gryffondors.

- À égalité Drago et Blaise. Répondit Pansy. Impossible de les départager ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a fait autant de concours ! Mais aucun des deux n'a réussi à se démarquer ! La mise de tous ces paris est toujours en jeu !

- D'ailleurs puisqu'on aborde le sujet, Dray avait parié que je ne serais pas capable d'être insolent envers les profs pendant une semaine. Mais comme vous avez tous pu le voir, j'ai gagné ! Fit le calme et discret Théo.

- Et quel était l'enjeu ? Demanda Dean, le roi des paris.

- Je dois le fournir en bonbons de chez Honeydukes jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle les rares paris qu'il avait perdus.

- Et toi Pansy ? Demanda Neville. C'est quoi la chose la plus insensée que tu aies pu faire ?

- Changer de coupe de cheveux contre l'avis de mon coiffeur. Répondit la brune.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de ta part ? Ironisa Ginny.

- Attends, essayes de faire repousser tes cheveux toute seule à l'âge de 8 ans après les avoir coupés façon iroquois avec une paire de ciseaux à dents ! On en reparlera après ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Chacun commençait à penser que l'idée de leur directeur n'était pas si fumeuse que ça après tout. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup et finalement n'avaient que très peu bu à part les deux endormis. Chacun voulait participer à fond dans la soirée. Hermione avait été très inspirée en proposant ce jeu et Drago ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de venir !

Ce fut alors le tour de Seamus. Mais celui-ci trop parti dans l'euphorie générale n'arrivait pas à aligner un mot sans se remettre à rire. Ce fut donc Dean qui prit la parole :

« Je ne sais pas combien il y a de mecs gays présents ce soir, du moins chez les Serpys, mais connaissez-vous la position du marteau-piqueur du Kama-Sutra gay ? Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une position assez spéciale où le dominé fait la chandelle les jambes écartées pendant que l'autre le prend en position debout. C'est une position assez acrobatique.

- Attends, me dis pas que vous l'avez essayé Seamus et toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh ... bah ... si... Affirma le noir avant de reprendre. Bon on doit avouer qu'on a à peine tenu 1 minute. Pourtant en voyant Sirius et Rémus faire, ça avait l'air simple.

- C'est pas possible, c'est mecs sont des vrais bêtes, même moi je n'ai pas réussi à la tenir cette foutue position. »

La déclaration du prince des Serpentards surprit un grand nombre et en intéressa une partie.

« Attends, tu es gay ?

- Essayes de suivre un peu Seamus! Il est pourtant reconnu de notoriété publique que le grand Drago Malfoy préférait péter des culs que brouter des minous.

- Merci Blaise, mais n'en déplaise à ton langage de charretier j'aurais pu répondre tout seul ! S'indigna Drago.

- Rho te vexes pas alors que c'est la vérité !

- Encore une fois, on verra ça plus tard Blaise ! Mais pour l'instant passons, Ginny c'est ton tour.

- Euh... un truc insensé on a dit ... Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Je suis tombée sur une pub pour un régime dans un magasine moldu que mon père avait trouvé. J'avais 5 kilos à perdre alors je l'ai essayé. Mais au lieu dans perdre, j'en ai pris 5.

- C'était quoi comme type de régime ? S'étonna Pansy.

- Un régime hyperprotéiné, hyperlipidique et hyperglucidique.

- Bah tu m'étonnes que tu aies pris 5 kilos !

- Merde Ginny ! Rigola Harry. J'ai pourtant dit et répété à ton père qu'il ne fallait pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qui était écrit dans les magasines moldus !

- Je sais bien mais tu avais dit que ce magasine avait l'air un peu plus sérieux que tous ceux que Papa avait rapportés jusqu'ici !

- Oui, tout est dans le 'avait l'air'.

- T'inquiètes pas Ginny à moi aussi ça m'est arrivé d'essayer un régime à la publicité prometteuse et de me faire complètement avoir. La consola Hermione.

- Moi j'en ai fait un où les spécialistes voulaient qu'on ne mange qu'un yaourt et une salade aux repas. Mes parents ont flippé et m'ont envoyée voir un psychomage parce qu'ils me croyaient anorexique ! Avoua alors Pansy.

- Pfff, il n'y a vraiment que les filles pour faire des choses pareilles !

- Rappelles-moi Dray qui a arrêté de boire du jus de citrouille parce qu'il avait soi-disant lu dans un magasine que ça faisait grossir ?

- ... J'me rappelle pas. Tenta de feinter le blond.

- Ouais on va te croire _Dray_. » Ironisa Harry.

Une seule personne vit la rougeur apparaître sur les joues dudit Dray à l'utilisation de son surnom par le brun. Ron qui, comme d'habitude, ne voyait jamais rien, enchaîna :

« Et bien moi, j'ai mangé une cuisse d'hippogriffe en entier !

- Putain, ça ne m'étonne plus que tu aies gagné le concours du plus gros mangeur alors ! Fit Blaise admiratif.

- C'est bon comme viande ? Demanda Pansy avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Un goût de poulet.

- J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Harry. Tu as mangé du Buck ? Je suis déçu.

- C'était avant Harry. Et puis tu as bien vu le film Porky le petit cochon sorcier et ça ne t'empêche pas de manger du jambon ?!

- Ouais bon on ne va pas épiloguer 150 ans pour savoir si Harry doit devenir végétarien ou pas, moi j'ai hâte de savoir quelle est la chose insensée de la préfète-en-chef. » Fit Drago avec un sourire sarcastique.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui afficha un air mutin avant de répondre lentement et calmement pour que ses paroles soient bien comprises de tout le monde :

« J'ai couché avec les jumelles Patil pendant une de mes rondes alors que Snape et Rusard n'étaient pas loin.

- Oh putain ! Tu es lesbienne ? Mais je te croyais avec Ron ?! Fit Théo les yeux ronds.

- Impossible puisqu'il est homo aussi !

- Attendez qui est hétéro à part Théo et moi ? » Demanda Pansy.

La réponse lui fit une choc. Si elle était déjà au courant pour l'homosexualité de Blaise et Drago, le fait de savoir qu'au final seuls Théo et elle étaient hétéro la laissa abasourdie !

« C'est malin, j'ai l'impression d'être comme un elfe au milieu d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes : un intrus !

- J'en reviens pas ! Neville Longdubat est gay !

- Euh... bi pour être exact...

- Bisexuel parce que tu n'es pas sûr de ta sexualité ou parce que tu as testé ? Demanda Ginny.

- ...

- Aller quoi ! Ça restera entre nous, promis ! En plus, on est toujours sous Veritaserum. Insista Blaise.

- ... Pour avoir testé...

- Hein ? Tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Avec qui ?

- Ron ! C'est indiscret ! S'indigna Hermione. Elle avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme craquant par sa timidité. Avec lui, elle sentait son instinct maternel prendre le dessus.

- Ça ira Mione...

- Alors ? Interrogea Harry qui lui aussi se demandait qui avait pu dépuceler son chouchou. Car même s'il ne le toucherait jamais, ce serait comme toucher son propre frère voire son fils, il avait comme tous les rouges et ors un besoin, une envie de le protéger comme son enfant. Bah quoi, on ne le surnommait pas affectueusement 'Bébé' dans la tour pour rien. Et ils apprenaient aujourd'hui que leur bébé avait grandi, il en était tout ému.

- Eh bien... avec Luna...

- Bon ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant puisque tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec elle. Mais pour le cassage de cul, avec qui ? Renchérit Seamus.

- ...

- C'est si honteux que ça ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non, en fait, j'ai surtout peur de votre réaction.

- Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas qui que ce soit, s'il a trouvé grâce à tes yeux au point de lui confier ta virginité, c'est qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Assura Ron.

- D'accord, alors c'était... et c'est toujours puisque depuis nous sommes ensemble, Severus Snape.

- L'hallu' ! C'était pourtant pas l'amour fou entre vous en potion.

- Ça, ça veut rien dire. Dit Drago, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? Se réveilla Drago. De quoi ?

- On y reviendra Dray. Fit ironiquement Blaise.

- Alors comment vous êtes vous mis ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? » Pansy ou la reine des commères. Mais il fallait avouer que savoir que Snape, l'anti-Gryffondor par excellence, le directeur de maison le plus sévère quant à la rigueur couchait et apparemment sortait avec celui qui représentait ce qu'il exécrait le plus l'excitait follement.

« Euh... j'ai juste fait un malaise lors d'une de mes retenues au début de l'année. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé par terre, sa cape posée sur moi et sa main caressant mes cheveux.

- Putain, mon parrain est capable de tendresse et je le savais même pas ?!

- Langage Dray. Le reprit Harry.

- Gnagnagna... Se renfrogna le blond.

- Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea de nouveau Pansy, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir aux deux fauteurs de trouble qui venaient d'interrompre la source des prochains ragots qui circuleraient dès le lendemain dans le collège.

- Hem... vous connaissez mon adresse légendaire ?

- Bon dis-nous, tu as cassé quoi, Bébé cette fois-ci ? Demanda Harry.

- '' Bébé '' ? Interrogea Drago avec une légère pointe d'agacement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres, Ron y compris.

- Bah oui quoi, regardes-le ! Intervint ce dernier, interprétant mal la tension chez le serpentard. Il est tellement... attendrissant... dès la première année à Poudlard, il est devenu le chouchou de la tour Gryffondor. À son contact, on ressent le besoin de le protéger. Il est devenu un peu le bébé de notre groupe, d'où le surnom.

- Avant de leur reprocher quoique ce soit les gars, rappelez-vous comment vous étiez avec moi au début ! Fit Théo. Je sais pas comment les gryffys étaient avec toi mais moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir tous les serpentards de mon année comme mamans. Affligeant.

- Et tu as fait comment pour qu'ils te lâchent la grappe ? Demanda avidement Neville.

- Hey, on n'est pas si terribles que ça quand même ! S'indigna Ron.

- Excuses-moi de te contredire, Weasl... Ron, se reprit Drago sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami et celui de son 'meilleur ennemi', mais il me semble avoir entendu ta propre sœur dire le contraire ! Et je suis sûr qu'en bons gryffondors, tes potes étaient pareils !

- Insinuerais-tu dans ce cas que toi, Blaise, ma chère et tendre et les deux ronfleurs seriez des gryffys ? Ironisa Théo.

- Hey, retires de suite ce que tu viens d'oser proférer ou tu passeras le reste de l'année, scolaire j'entends, sur le canapé de la salle commune.

- T'inquiètes ma douce je vais te montrer ce soir à quel point je peux être gryffondor ! Fit lubriquement Théo.

- Mouais je commence à comprendre comment le timide et introverti Théo a pu être envoyé à Serpentard et se rebeller contre Maman Drago et Papa Blaise. Ironisa Harry.

- Oui, mais je suis loin d'être assez serpentard pour faire comme lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils te surprotègent toujours ?

- Plus vraiment, depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ont compris que je pouvais me défendre tout seul. Et puis maintenant que je sors avec Severus, je suis plus prudent.

- Mmmh je suppose que mon parrain est assez serpentard assurer vos arrières.

- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en revient à notre prof de potion préféré, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce que tu avais cassé ? Interrogea Pansy, qui malgré sa séance de bécotage intense au vu de ses cheveux ébouriffés, n'avait pas perdu le nord de la conversation initiale.

- Un flacon de phéromones. Avoua Neville, le rouge aux joues.

- Putain ! Et il ne t'a pas sauté dessus pendant que tu étais dans les vapes ?

- Que crois-tu Seamus, mon parrain sait se contrôler, phéromones ou pas !

- Il y a de ça oui, mais aussi le fait que ce n'était pas des phéromones pures et qu'il réprimait déjà depuis quelques mois ses envies de me violer sur place dixit le maître en personne.

- Et après il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Dean, le regard lubrique.

- Je lui ai sauté dessus. En fait les phéromones n'ont fait qu'exacerber le désir qu'on avait l'un de l'autre.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu fantasmais sur Snape ? Fit Harry incrédule.

- Après l'avoir vu torse nu, se battre comme un forcené contre Bellatrix quand je me suis retrouvé à terre, tu ne peux que fantasmer sur lui ! Même si j'ai eu énormément de mal à admettre que je pouvais désirer celui qui m'avait pourri l'existence pendant 6 ans.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit Drago. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue du gryffondor pour avoir été lui-même dans cette situation après le désastre de la Saint Valentin. Et maintenant vous sortez ensemble donc ?

- Oui mais si moi j'ai relativement vite accepté mes sentiments envers Severus, j'ai eu énormément de mal à le lui faire comprendre à lui.

- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné ? Interrogea Ron. T'as pas choisi le plus simple à conquérir.

- Peut-être mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle, répondit Neville le regard perdu et les étoiles plein les yeux.

- Poufsouffle, éternua Blaise en se prenant un regard noir de tous les gryffys présents dans la salle sur demande.

- Et ça fait combien de temps maintenant que vous êtes ensemble ? Intervint Pansy.

- Et bien, on a couché ensemble dès la 2e retenue début septembre mais _officiellement_ ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est en couple.

- Et officieusement ? Intervint Ginny.

- Bah dès la deuxième fois qu'on a couché ensemble c'est-à-dire début octobre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, commenta Ron. Que Neville couche avec Snape ou que celui-ci est une vie sexuelle tout simplement.

- Bah pas si étonnant que ça pour le dernier point, fit Neville en haussant les épaules. Pour essayer de me faire fuir, il m'a parlé de tous ses compagnons de coucherie. Dont une bonne partie des personnes ici présentes ce soir. »

La dernière phrase du plus aussi timide et plus aussi introverti 'Bébé' eut l'effet d'une bombe. Théo, Pansy, Hermione et Ginny, étaient clairement hallucinés puisque soit hétéros, soit lesbiennes. Dean et Seamus, avides de savoir qui étaient les coupables, en dehors d'eux-mêmes, regardaient alternativement Drago, Blaise, Ron et Harry. Vincent et Grégory étaient toujours plongés au pays de Morphée. Ron était complètement perdu et jetait un regard interrogatif à toutes les personnes éveillées autour de lui. Et les trois autres étaient rouges de gêne côté gryffy ou simplement irrités côté serpy sous le regard narquois de Neville.

Ce fut finalement Pansy, toujours en quête de ragots croustillants qui posa la question fatidique :

« Qui ?

- Ok nous deux en même temps ! Avoua Seamus, pas gêné pour deux noises, il en avait vu d'autre. Mais on ne sait pas pour les autres.

- Vous voulez que je réponde ou vous avez assez de courage pour le faire ? »Fit Neville.

Mais rien que ses yeux se posant fixement du côté des trois autres coupables répondait à la question de la serpentarde.

« Harry, faux frère, tu as couché avec Snape et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? À moi ? Ton meilleur ami ? Alors que moi je te l'ai pourtant dit quand j'ai couché avec Malfoy !

- Hein ? Tu as couché avec Drago ? Réagit plutôt violemment Blaise.

- Franchement Blaise, tu me vois avec une quelconque Belette ?

- Donc si ce n'est pas avec toi, c'est qui ?

- Bah par élimination Dean, je dirais ma mère ou mon père. Mais connaissant les préférences du sieur Weasley et de mes parents, j'en déduis que c'est mon père. Répondit Drago, blasé.

- Et ça te fait rien ? Interrogea Hermione.

- J'y suis habitué maintenant. Depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de le comprendre, je sais que le mariage de mes parents n'a été fait et consommé que par pure convenance : pour perpétuer le nom des Malfoy et cacher au reste de la famille l'orientation sexuelle de mon père, seul représentant mâle encore vivant de notre lignée. Je connais même le nom de pratiquement tous leurs amants. Même si je l'ignorais pour Ron.

- Tu as couché avec Lucius... Blaise avait l'air de ne pas s'en remettre.

- Blaise ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC LUCIUS ?? » Hurla Blaise à Ron.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules attendant que la colère passe. Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux. Alors que le serpentard soufflait comme un bœuf, Ron osa relever la tête et lui demanda penaud :

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Troisième choc de la soirée.

« Mais putain, tu savais pourtant que c'était mon fantasme : toi, moi et Lucius dans le même lit ! »

Quatrième choc.

« Attendez, attendez, attendez... Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? » Interrogea Hermione.

Hochement de deux têtes.

« Mais depuis combien de temps et comment ? Fit de nouveau la préfète.

- Euh... depuis la fin de l'été où vous avez rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant au comment, je fantasmais déjà pas mal sur Blaise pendant la cinquième année, alors je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être une chance maintenant qu'il était de notre côté. » Répondit Ron, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres.

Blaise, attendri, choisit ce moment pour s'asseoir derrière lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Qu'ils sont meûgnons !! » Se moquèrent Dean et Seamus : ils en avaient soupé des remarques semblables de la part du roux quand ce dernier les trouvait se câlinant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils lui rendaient juste la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais les deux amoureux nouvellement déclarés n'en avaient cure.

« Ils ont de la chance, _eux_. Grogna Harry.

- Jaloux ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui.

- T'as pas encore trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Avec ton statut de sauveur ? Demanda Théo, surpris.

- Si, mais le principal intéressé à trop de principes pour accepter de révéler notre couple au reste de Poudlard. Répondit froidement le brun. À croire que c'était devenu un sujet à dispute entre le Survivant et son petit-ami.

- Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, je vous jure, pour satisfaire un gryffy ! »

Et sous les yeux surpris du reste de l'assistance, Drago lui-même combla la distance qui le séparait de son Harry boudeur pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui rouler le patin du siècle. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse pardonner pour ses principes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être maintenant qu'on savait que Blaise et Ron étaient en couple ainsi que Neville avec son parrain. Seules Hermione et Pansy n'avaient pas l'air surprises : elles avaient eu assez d'indices au cours de la soirée pour deviner.

« Alors comme ça tu as couché avec mon parrain ? » Dit Drago après leur torride baiser.

Comme Harry était encore chamboulé du baiser et comblé parce que SON Dray avait enfin décidé de dire à leurs amis qu'ils étaient en couple, se fut Neville qui répondit à sa place :

« En fait, si ce que Severus a dit est vrai, c'était un plan à trois avec Rémus.

- T'es fâché ? Demanda Harry, inquiet de la réaction de son amour.

- Sauf si toi tu es fâché d'apprendre que, moi, j'ai couché avec Sev ET ton parrain. Sinon, moi, ça me va. Mais interdiction d'aller voir ailleurs ! Tu es à moi ! Affirma Drago tout en resserrant ses bras possessivement autour du brun plus que consentant.

- Possessif ? Ironisa Ron.

- Comme tous les serpentards. Et pour prouver ses dires, Blaise enlaça encore plus étroitement son petit-ami tout comme Théo avec Pansy.

- Bon bah puisqu'on en est à la révélation des couples... Fit simplement Ginny avant de prendre Hermione par la nuque et de l'embrasser passionnément. Toutes ces galoches lui avaient donné envie.

- Bande d'ingrats ! S'indigna Neville face à tous ces couples en train de se bécoter.

- Frustré ? Demanda Seamus en lâchant la bouche de Dean.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Alors excusez-moi, je vais aller rejoindre Severus et me faire consoler !

- Bonne bourre ! » Fut la réponse de l'irlandais avant de reprendre les lèvres de son petit-ami sans voir le geste obscène que Neville lui avait adressé sur le pas de la porte.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini de se venger et alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il cria à l'adresse de tout le monde :

« Severus a fait une partouze avec Dean, Seamus et Blaise et une autre avec Fred et Georges ! »

Énième choc de la soirée. Théo pensa furtivement que maintenant il devait être blindé pour le reste de la soirée mais avec la bande de dépravés qui l'entourait, il n'en était pas sûr.

« Snape et les jumeaux ? Cria Ron, estomaqué.

- Bah quoi ? S'étonna Ginny. T'étais pas au courant ? Ils se vantent pourtant pas mal de leurs conquêtes ! Moi après, Malfoy père, Rémus et Sirius comme partenaires, je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

- Sirius et Rémus en même temps ? Interrogea Harry. Il était surpris que son parrain ne lui en ait pas parlé quand lui-même avait annoncé son homosexualité à ses deux parrains après avoir perdu sa virginité avec les jumeaux.

- Non, Rémus quand Sirius était encore à Azkaban et Sirius avant qu'il ne se mette avec Rémus.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Ron.

- Ils se contentent l'un de l'autre.

- Et toi, tu vas m'annoncer quoi ? Que tu as couché avec McGo ? Questionna Ron.

- Non, mes seules partenaires avant Hermione ont été Harry et les jumelles Patil. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, ajouta Ginny en se tournant vers sa préfète de petite amie, elles m'ont proposé un plan à quatre : nous deux plus elles, ça te tente ?

- Pour sûr, elles sont contorsionnistes ! Elles savent faire des trucs incroyables !

- Ravie que tu sois d'accord, on a rendez-vous avec elles samedi prochain.

- En parlant de plan à quatre, Harry, Dray ça vous dit ? Demanda Blaise.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Fut la réponse unanime de Drago et Ron. C'était bien la première fois que ces deux-là étaient d'accord sur quelque chose ! Non vraiment ce jour était à marquer dans les annales !

- Oui bon bah pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, je proposais seulement. Se renfrogna Blaise.

- Saches Blaise que sur un point, les gryffondors sont comme les serpentards : superpossessifs quand ils sont en couple. Répondit calmement Harry à la place de son meilleur ami qui présentement était en train d'apposer sa marque de propriété dans le cou de Blaise sous la forme d'un suçon.

- N'empêche, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de dépravés ! Sourit Pansy. Tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde !

- Ah non ! L'autre raison pour laquelle je refuse ce plan à quatre c'est que jamais je ne coucherais avec Harry, s'indigna Ron. Il est comme mon frère. Ça serait trop ... beurk.

- Pourtant le fait que Fred et Georges couchent ensemble ça te dérange pas ?! Fit Ginny, surprise mais aussi inquiète quant à la réaction de son frère envers les jumeaux la prochaine fois qu'ils les verraient.

- Bof, tant qu'ils sont heureux, je ne vais pas me mêler de leurs histoires.

- Alors le fait que ton frère Charlie soit l'amant officiel de ma mère ne va pas te déranger non plus. Ajouta Drago.

- Après tous les chocs qu'on a eu au cours de la soirée, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Affirma le roux

- On parie ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Euh... oui... Hésita tout de même Ron.

- Nous, on tient le pari ! Firent Pansy, Seamus, Dean, Drago et Ginny.

- Prêts ? Et comme tout le monde acquiesçait plus ou moins déterminé, Harry poursuivit :

- Vous connaissez tous le lien particulier que j'avais avec Voldemort à cause de ma cicatrice ? »

Des hochements de têtes lui répondirent.

« Et bien, une nuit je l'ai vu se faire prendre par Peter Pettigrow après qu'il se soit trop bourré la gueule pour se rendre compte de quoique se soit. Je vous raconte pas le mal de crâne carabiné que je me suis payé le lendemain matin quand il s'est réveillé aux côtés du rat et qu'il s'est mis à hurler de rage et de dégoût dans ma tête.

- Yerk ! Fut le cri de dégoût de Ron et Pansy alors que Dean et Seamus se mettaient le doigt dans la bouche comme pour vomir. Ginny et Hermione elles avaient pris un teint un peu plus pâle.

- Le pire c'est que Pettigrow en a voulu plus alors il a pris du polynectar pour se transformer en Lucius. Je vous raconte pas la colère de face de serpent quand il s'est aperçu de la supercherie une heure après. Enfin grâce à ça Sirius a pu être innocenté puisque Voldy a livré lui-même le rat aux aurors. »

Ce fut le choc de trop : Ron tourna carrément de l'œil, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Drago avaient un teint bien verdâtre tandis que Blaise, Théo, Dean et Seamus étaient d'une pâleur suspecte.

« Je vous avais prévenu !

- Pitié, que quelqu'un annonce une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis trop traumatisée pour subir un autre choc graveleux ! » Supplia Hermione.

Alors que Blaise venait de réveiller le beau-au-bois-dormant d'un tendre baiser amoureux, il prit la parole :

« Ron et moi sommes fiancés, ça te va comme bonne nouvelle ?

- Yatta ! Fut le cri de joie unanime de l'assistance.

- Bah allons-y gaiement : Pansy et moi avons décidé de nous marier en juillet. »

Après que chacun ait félicité les deux couples, Harry se tourna vers Drago :

« On leur dit ?

- À toi l'honneur ! Lui répondit en souriant Drago tout en lui prenant tendrement la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent avidement les filles de l'assistance.

- Et bien Drago et moi avons fait un mariage elfique.

- Ouah ! Firent les filles émues aux larmes.

- Maman va être déçue de ne pas avoir été là pour ton mariage et je suppose que Sirius et Rémus aussi. Dit Ron.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, on a prévu aussi un mariage sorcier mais ça ne sera pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire ! Répondit Drago.

- Prêts pour le dernier choc de la soirée ?

- Encore ? » S'inquiéta Blaise. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir son rouquin personnel des limbes de l'inconscience par un simple baiser. En clair, il avait envie de tirer son coup avant la fin de la nuit mais si on mettait son petit-ami hors service, il allait être plus que frustré et de mauvais poil au petit matin.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester plus et lâcha sa dernière bombe :

- Je suis enceint. »

_Fin._

_Commentaire de Celikwi : _Franchement , je me suis vraiment poilée à la faire cette fic. La dernière fois que j'ai autant rigolé à l'écriture d'une fic c'est pour 'Une semaine chez les moldus'. Mais le plus important, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pour nous le faire savoir, une ch'tite review ne fait pas de mal !

_Commentaire des Syphonnés :_ Si ça vous intéresse, nous sommes assez motivés pour faire un recueil qui regroupera les mini-fics relatant les mises en couple pour HPDM, BZRW, SSNL, etc... Même pour une situation particulière révélée dans l'histoire par exemple l'explication du pourquoi du comment Harry a réussi à échangé les copies de potion avec celles des Serpys.

_Commentaire de lilitou :_ Kiki a vraiment eu du génie en écrivant cette fic parce que même si nos idées communes étaient un peu merdiques, elle a su en tirer un max d'humour. Révérence !


End file.
